Life Set to Music
by SuperSpy
Summary: A series of one-shots that center around Lily and James, and a song playing in the background. Cute, fun fluff.
1. I Want You to Want Me

**Life Set to Music**

**I Want You to Want Me**

**a/n:** So….I'm back after my five month unintentional hiatus….and I bring you this story as a peace offering…. I have three parts written...they go in chronological order, but I have an idea for a fourth part that would actualy skip back to the beginning. Oh, not that you need to to enjoy the story, but I recommend listening to the song I list...helps set the mood. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to the amazing JKR, and I do not own "I Want You to Want Me", that belongs to Cheap Trick.

* * *

The corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were empty. Now this, it should be noted, was a very strange occurrence. Normally the expansive, winding, stone-encased corridors, bordered by statues and suits of armour, were bustling with rambunctious students. But it was nearing Christmas, and all through the school not a creature was stirring, not even a ghoul.

Well, except for seventeen year old Lily Evans, who was currently dancing quite vigorously around the Head Girl's room to the blaring music of Cheap Trick.

"I want you to want me…I need you to need me..." sang Lily, her red hair fanning out behind her as she jumped and jiggled around the room.

_I'd love you to love me._

Lily opened the door to her room and made her way into the common area, bobbing her head and wiggling as she did so. Her eyes were closed, a pleasant smile on her face.

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

She danced around, wriggling and jiggling and thrusting, in the carefree way of some one who thought they were alone.

The key word being 'thought'.

James Potter sat in a large, red, wing-backed chair, his hazel eyes trained on Lily's jovial form. He closed the book in his lap and watched, contemplating when she would finally notice him.

_I want you to want me._

Lily bounced around, whispering the words as she made her way around the room.

_I need you to need me._

She spun and twirled, a small laugh escaping her.

_I'd love you to love me._

She shook and shimmied her way towards the center of the room, growing closer and closer to James, still incredibly unaware of his presence.

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand new shirt._

Lily's eyes opened, facing away from the chair. Her arms shot up as she smiled, wiggling her hips from side to side and waving her hands in the air.

_I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

Lily fell back into the chair, exhausted.

This is, of course, when she finally noticed that the chair was warm….and kind of lumpy….and had the familiar scent of James Potter.

She let out a panicked shriek and leapt up, spinning to face him. Her face flushed a deep pink as she fought to glare menacingly.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

James fought to keep a smirk off his face. Sadly, he failed, and the deep rumble of his laugh reverberated through the room.

_Oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

Lily frowned, a pained look entering her eyes. She turned away from him, her body was still as she made her way back to her room, the joy that once filled her now lost.

_Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'._

James felt his stomach fall away. The still much too loud music was the only sound in the room. The moment, which had once been filled with happiness and dancing, and the promise of such a memory…was dissipating.

The music suddenly felt hollow.

_Oh didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

James jumped up from his chair, chasing Lily before she could reach her room and shut herself up inside. He took her gently by the wrist and spun her around, dropping to one knee.

"I want you to want me!" he belted out with the music. Lily's smile flickered.

"I need you to need me!"

James held her hand, peering earnestly up at her. She blushed, smiling slightly and looking away.

"I'd love you to love me!"

She rolled her eyes and tried to tug her hand away from James. He droped to both knees and clasped her hand in both of his.

"I'm beggin' you to beg me!"

She smirked, and an encouraging smile spread over James' face. He stood up, and gently led her back to the center of the common room. He spun her around, and a feeble giggle escaped her lips. The music faded from their senses as Lily turned to face James, her green eyes searching his.

"You're not supposed to be here," she said, her voice soft, just barely discernable.

"Change of plans," he answered as he drew her closer and began to dance with her. She smiled slightly, but her body was stiffer than before.

"I didn't know that you were here."

"I figured."

"You should have said something."

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't have embarrassed myself!" she argued, shoving him away. Despite this, he smiled and stepped towards her again.

"You looked happy Lily. I didn't want to ruin that."

She fell silent.

_I want you to want me._

James held out his hand to her, his feet already tapping the beat and an infectious smile on his handsome face.

_I need you to need me._

Lily placed her hand in his, her cheeks tinged pink, but her hips beginning to sway to the beat.

_I'd love you to love me._

And they danced; their bodies twisting and sliding around the room.

_I'm beggin' you to beg me._

Lily moved closer to James, and only slowed her dancing as she put a hand on his chest and leaned up to kiss him softy on the cheek. She pulled back hastily and smiled cheekily up at him before sashaying away.

_I want you to want me._

James smiled a genuinely happy smile.

_I want you to want me._

The music and their laughter filled the room as the snow fell softly outside.

_I want you to want me_

In true holiday fashion, the suits of armour in the hallways hummed to the song, clinking and clanking to the beat. Albus Dumbledore, who was sucking quietly on a lemon drop as he roamed the hallways that afternoon smiled, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

Oh how he loved Christmas.

_I want you to want me…_

* * *

**A/n**: Reviews are awesome! You should review:) 


	2. I Want to Hold Your Hand

**If Life Had A Soundtrack**

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

**A/N: **Ok, part two of three!

**Disclaimer:** Like I said before, Harry Potter is JKR, and this time, the song belongs to The Beatles.

* * *

The Great Hall was dark. Well, not completely. The stars in the ceiling glittered, and the moon cast a magical glow, and candles littered the small tables that fringed the room. Dumbledore, feeling festive, had declared that a New Years Dance would be held for the students that remained at the school. 

"Really, Albus? We've never had a party for New Years before, why now?" Minerva had questioned. But Albus Dumbledore had just smiled, re-adjusted his half-moon spectacles, and told Minerva to make sure notices were posted in the common rooms.

Lily Evans was not pleased. She had told James that she wanted to keep their budding relationship quiet.

"Come on Lily, just one dance?" he asked, managing to look pathetically desperate and devilishly handsome simultaneously. Which only served to add to Lily's anger.

The dulcet tones of a new song rang through the Hall.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something…_

"It's the Beatles, Lily. You know you can't resist the Beatles."

_I think you'll understand…_

"Yes, I can, thank you."

_When I'll say that something._

"Lily…"

_I want to hold your hand._

"No, James."

_I wanna hold your hand…_

_I wanna hold your hand…_

James gave up, which was a remarkable feat for him. He stood, straightened his robes, and strode to the center of the dance floor. A few curious glanced followed him. Lily eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh please, say to me," he began singing softly. For it appeared that James Potter had only given up for a moment, and now he was back to his stubborn self. This was good, for this meant that pigs had not learnt to fly, and the last thing that pigs need is to be airborne. It just doesn't end well.

"You'll let me be your man."

He was growing louder, gather stares from surrounding students. His eyes, however, never left Lily's.

"And please, say to me…"

He was beginning to walk towards her. Lily glanced around frantically.

"You'll let me hold you hand."

Lily glared. She didn't want this. Her heart was beating too fast. She felt like the room was too warm. It _was_ too warm, wasn't it?

"Now let me hold your hand," James sang softly as he offered his hand to her.

Lily stared at it.

"I want to hold you hand."

Lily looked up at him, a perplexing mixture of hate and love coursing through her. The whole Hall held its breath, waiting for Lily's move.

…_it's such a feeling that my love…_

Her mind whirred a mile a minute. She didn't want to go public….not yet. But James, James didn't understand. He wanted her…all of her…not just secret make out sessions in broom closets, and holding hands under tables.

..._Yeah you've got that something…_

She looked at him, still standing there with his hand outstretched. There was a lot that he had given up for her that she took for granted. Like pranks. He loved pranks. Ok, so he hadn't completely given them up, but the net gross number of Slytherins that ended up with their underwear outside their clothing was certainly less.

…_I wanna hold your hand…_

So couldn't she find the courage to do this one thing for him? It wasn't as if their relationship could be a secret forever.

She reached out and took his hand. He smiled brilliantly at her.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

James pulled Lily close.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome, but don't think you can always win me over by singing."

"It's worked so far. Isn't the third time the charm?"

"Better save it for something really special then, Potter."

"Oh I will," he said, spinning her. She laughed, smiling broadly.

…_Yeah you've got that something…_

"Everyone is staring at us," she noted, suddenly self-conscious.

"Can you blame them? You're beautiful, love."

Lily blushed profusely, "Thanks, but I don't think that's why they're staring."

"Does it bother you?" James asked, growing concerned.

His mind, which had been somersaulting through his joyous plans for his future with Lily, suddenly came to a screeching halt.

There was a long pause.

…_I wanna hold your hand…_

"No," Lily whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and then snuggling into his shoulder. James breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her closer.

"Good."

_I want to hold your hand…_

* * *

**a/n:** For all those that did, thnak you for reviewing, and to all you who didn't, thank you for reading...although I'd be exceptionally thrilled if you would review this time...nudge nudge - wink wink. :)

Till next time,

SuperSpy


	3. Love Me Tender

**Life Set to Music**

**Love Me Tender**

**a/n: **So, let me take you to a time…where it was dark and stormy….and the wind whistled in the trees creating an eerie whistling as it coursed through the town…..and I, oh yes I, sit awake….and I am struck over the head by inspiration. And inspiration, my dear friends, cannot be ignored….no matter how early in the morning it is, no matter how eagerly your soft warm bed calls you…no…inspiration is a demanding insipid little creature that makes you sit and type out a new chapter you hadn't originally planned on…..at 3:30 in the morning….

Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE. Come on…you know who wrote Harry Potter….and Love Me Tender may be an old song…but seriously people…it's Elvis….I am not, despite popular belief and the fact that I am quite obviously female, Elvis. Such a disappointment, I know.

_

* * *

_

_Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so._

The ring, in its little black satin box, felt like a lead weight in James Potter's jacket pocket. His heart rate was accelerated, his palms sweaty, and his breathing was erratic. Lily Evans sat across from him, looking radiant as ever. James was vaguely aware that his left leg was bouncing so fiercely that the small, white clothed table they sat at was shaking. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"James?"

_Love me tender,  
Love me true,  
All my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin__' I love you,  
And I always will._

"Yes, love?"

"Are you alright?"

"Sure, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked, the words spilling too quickly from his mouth, which had suddenly gone dry. He reached for his champagne glass, downing its contents. Lily raised one delicate eyebrow, her lips twisting into a sanguine smile.

_Love me tender,  
Love me long,  
Take me to your heart.  
For its there that I belong,  
And well never part._

"James," she said softly, her ivory hand slipping gently over his frantically drumming fingers, "Relax before you give yourself an ulcer."

"What? No, I'm fine. Really. Perfectly ok."

And there went the hand again, his fingers tapping a crazed beat against the table top. The ring, he feared, was burning a hole through his pocket. Lily rolled her eyes, and gently swayed in her seat to the music. Oh, how she loved this song.

James took a deep, calming breath, and watched Lily for a moment. He sighed. Lily opened her emerald eyes, which had unconsciously closed as she listened to the music.

Her soft melodic humming died in her throat as she peered curiously back at James.

"What?" she asked.

_Love me tender,  
Love me dear,  
Tell me you are mine.  
Ill be yours through all the years,  
Till the end of time._

"Nothing," James answered, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. He then stood, and held his hand out, "Dance with me?"

Lily smiled and placed her hand in his. They made their way over to the parquet flooring in the center of the garden restaurant. Faerie lights twinkled in the surrounding shrubbery as the dulcet, vibrato tones of Elvis Presley wafted through the garden.

James pulled Lily close, and nuzzled her neck before whispering in her ear, "Lily?"

"Yes, James?" she answered, her voice soft and muffled.

"Will you marry me?"

There was a pause. Then came her voice, breathless with emotion, "Yes."

James felt his heart swell.

"Hey, James?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Not that it matters, but," she started, hesitating, "Do I get a ring?"

James laughed, "Yes, of course," and fumbled for the case in his pocket. He smiled at her, and got down on one knee. He opened the case, revealing the modest, simple engagement ring, and slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand. He stood, and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Thank you," she murmured, smiling and leaning in to kiss him again.

_W__hen at last my dreams come true  
Darling this I know  
Happiness will follow you  
Everywhere you go._

* * *

**a/n:** So… I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! I'll send you….some…er…rain and some snow…if you do….

Sorry, it's all I have in surplus. :)

SuperSpy


	4. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Life Set to Music**

**Dancing in the Moonlight**

**A/n: **So these past couple days I've been sick…which is unfortunate, but thankfully I'm starting to feel better. Anyways, I'm only planning on posting one other chapter after this. I'm kind of sad though, because there's a song that I want to use, but I just can't make it fit…sigh. Oh well. And now, on with the show!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JKR, and Dancing in the Moonlight belongs to King Harvest.

* * *

Lily Evans was incandescently happy. Actually, Lily _Potter_ was incandescently happy, and James Potter looked like he was fit to burst.

The day had come, you see, on which they had finally married. As the reception carried on and dancing ensued, Lily and James snuck out onto the balcony, the sweet harmonics of the next song wafting through the air.

_We get it on most every night…_

James smiled devilishly at the lyrics, and pulled Lily over to him. He held her so her back was to him as they swayed to the music. He kissed her softly on the neck, tracing a trail to her ear.

"You look simply divine."

"It's all the dress. It's got so much wire and padding it's hard not to look nice," Lily chuckled, reaching back to brush her fingers through his hair. She let out a contented sigh as she looked up at the crisp moon that hung in the sky.

…_Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight…_

"For the record, Lily, it's not the dress."

A soft laugh escaped her and she turned to face him.

"Thank you, James."

She leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

_Everybody's feelin' warm and right…_

James danced with Lily, pulling and twirling her along. Their minds flashed back to the other moments in their life they had danced together.

"You can't dance and stay uptight…" James whispered into her ear along with the music, "There's true wisdom right there."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Lily my love, music helped me to get you to unwind enough to even take a second look at me, did it not?"

"Are you calling me uptight, Potter?"

"Perhaps I am, Potter."

…_It's such a fine and natural sight…_

They smiled at each other.

…_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight…_

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know."

…_Dancing in the moonlight…_

"…Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you. I've told you a million times. And after all, I'm now your wife, it's sort of a given," she said gently.

"I guess…I guess I just like to hear it."

…_Everybody's feeling warm and feeling right…_

There was a pause.

"Hey James?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**a/n:** So, what did you think? Let me know in a review! This chapter's prize… um…how about… some…magically delicious and invisible cookies?

SuperSpy :)


	5. I Get Around

Life Set to Music

**Life Set to Music**

**I Get Around**

**A/N: ** So it's finally here….the last chapter in this series! I hope you'll like this one…

**Disclaimer:** Yes….I am JK Rowling AND the Beach Boys. I am several people….all at once.

* * *

Godric's Hollow was anything but quiet. Baby Harry was teething, and he seemed to be hell-bent on vocalizing his pain.

Loudly.

"Sirius!"

"What is it Lily-pill?" Sirius called back to her as he sat in the kitchen, eating some Cherry Garcia ice cream. A fidgeting Harry let out sporadic cries of discontentment.

"Can you be helpful for once and--"

"Lily! I'm always helpful! I am the very definition of gentlemanly helpfulness!" Sirius lamented, cutting her off.

A snort cam from the living room, "Riiiiight."

"No comments from the peanut gallery!" chided Sirius, looking hurt.

James Potter, who was sorting through some Order documents, rolled his eyes at his friend. Harry let out a loud wail of anguish from his high-chair, his bright green eyes shimmering with unshed tears as his small, pudgy face grew red.

"Sirius, if you're so helpful," Lily said as she bustled from one room to the next, trying to collect the laundry which seemed to be scattered around the entire house, "Try and cheer Harry up so he stops wailing like a banshee."

Sirius snapped to attention and saluted her. She rolled her eyes hurried down the hall, her arms laden with socks and shirts.

Sirius turned to his godson, a look of determination on his face.

"Alright chub-chub…let's get down to business."

With a flick of his wand, a record player materialized on the kitchen table. Harry gurgled his curiosity. And then he let out a wail as he stuffed a hand in his mouth, trying to get rid of the pain of his arriving baby teeth.

Sirius flicked his wand again, and a record flew from the living room into his hands.

"Now Harry, as your godfather, it is my responsibility to teach you about being cool and getting women. So I have here, for your listening enjoyment, The Beach Boys," Sirius said, showing the record cover to Harry. He reached out a sticky hand to touch it, but Sirius moved it out of his grasp.

"No, no. No touching Harry m'boy," he gently reprimanded as he pulled the record from it's cardboard sheath and placed it on the player, "Now listen, as the Beach Boys and I teach you a thing or two about playin' it cool."

He moved the needle of the record player to the appropriate spot, and then he immediately began to sing along to the catchy beat.

"Round, round, get around, I get around! Yeah!"

_Get around, round, round, I get around_

"I get around!"

_Get around, round, round, I get around_

"From town to town,"

_Get around, round, round, I get around_

"I'm a real cool head!"

_Get around round round I get around_

"I'm makin' real good bread!"

Harry let out a small giggle, and sucked on his fingers, his eyes twinkling up at his godfather. Sirius smiled widely and began to shimmy around the kitchen.

"I'm gettin' bugged driving up and down the same old strip. I gotta find a new place where the kids are hip," Sirius sang, using his wand as a make-shift microphone.

"My buddies and me are getting real well known. Yeah, the bad guys know us and they leave us alone!" Sirius belted out, standing gallantly as he raised a fist in the air, "I get around!"

That was when James hurried dramatically into the kitchen, his socks allowing him to slide across the floor as he stuck a pose, singing, "Get around, round, round, I get around!"

Harry clapped his hands excitedly, bouncing in his seat as his father smiled at him and danced around the kitchen with Sirius.

"From town to town,"

"Get around, round, round, I get around!"

"I'm a real cool head!"

"Get around, round, round, I get around!"

"I'm makin' real good bread!" belted Sirius, growing steadily louder.

"Get around, round, round, I get around!"

"I get around!"

"Round!"

"Get around, round, round, oooo!" crooned James.

"Wah wa ooo! Wah wa ooo! Wah wa ooo!" They chorused together to the delight of baby Harry, who gurgled his amusement as he reached out sticky fingers to his father and godfather. James un-strapped his son from the highchair and twirled him around the kitchen.

Sirius danced around James and Harry as he sang, changing some of the lyrics, "We always take my broom cause it's never been beat, and we've never missed yet with the girls we meet!"

James nodded, "Remember that; woman can never resist a man on a broom," he told his son.

"None of the guys go steady 'cause it wouldn't be right, to leave their best girl home now on Saturday night!" Sirius sang, waggling a finger at baby Harry, who tried to snatch it, chortling gleefully.

"I get around!"

"Get around, round, round, I get around!" James sang, holding his son up in the air as Sirius sang and struck poses around the father and son. Harry held out his arms like an airplane, and smiled toothlessly down at his father.

"From town to town,"

"Get around, round, round, I get around!"

"I'm a real cool head!"

"Get around, round, round, I get around!"

"I'm makin' real good bread!"

"Get around, round, round, I get around!"

"I get around!"

"Round!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!" They belted out together, smiling at Harry who was still gurgling happily. James tossed Harry gently in the air, elicitng a giddy chirp from his son.

Just then, they spotted Lily by the door way, her expression both mocking and amused.

Both men froze.

Sirius was half kneeling in front of Harry and James, his left hand holding his wand to his mouth like a microphone, and his other pointing up to the ceiling. James deftly caught Harry, and looked at his wife, who had her arms crossed across her chest. The music carried on softly in the background.

_Wah wa ooo_

_Get around, round, round, I get around_

_Oooo ooo ooo_

"James?"

_Get around, round, round, I get around_

"Yes, Lily, my love?"

_Ahh ooo ooo_

"_You'd_ better not be 'getting around'."

_Get around, round, round, I get around_

"Never, love."

With that, she smirked and wandered down the hall, her hips swaying seductively as she went. They could hear her chuckle.

_Ahh ooo ooo_

_Get around, round, round, I get around_

James and Sirius looked as each other, grinned, and then turned to Harry, belting out, "Ahh ooo oooooooooo! I GET AROUND!"

* * *

**A/N:** And that's all folks! It took me forever to find a song I liked for the last chapter…and I wasn't even sure what the last one was going to be. And then I heard this song…and the whole story just popped into my head, fully formed!

Remember to review….it means oh-so much to me!

And keep your eyes peeled for (possibly) a Harry and Ginny story, and also I might try my hand at a Hermione and Ron fic. :)

SuperSpy


End file.
